


Promises Unkept

by yunique



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunique/pseuds/yunique
Summary: "Every Note,Of every chord,Of every song,Reminds me-"





	Promises Unkept

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tag cuz Im on a phone. RIP. I cant even put emphasis either reee
> 
> I watched Hellbent just two days ago and it is bomb af
> 
> This fandom never ceases to amaze me.
> 
> Welp, see yall in the next two years.
> 
> THEY LITERALLY LEFT US AT A LITERAL CLIFFHANGER. THAT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL.
> 
> An excerpt was taken from a book, (SGE Series by Chainani) so I completely do not own the idea (since im an unoriginal swine. giggity.) I thought it might fit in through this theme since its very similar to MSA.
> 
> Also  
> Some dialouge within the Hellbent scene  
> Dunno  
> I just thought it would do
> 
> Enjoy.

The sun slowly sunk as the night approached. Two friends, riding in a van, were content. Safe from the rest of the world.

Lewis drove the van, the radio playing quietly in the background.

Zzttt  
Zzttt

The contraption sprung, loudly clanking in Arthur's grasp. Clutching his tools, he attempted to rewire it's contents. 

After several crashes and high pitched squeals, Lewis threw him a look.

"What?"

The blonde asked, still trying to piece back the small contraption, sparks emmiting faintly.

"It relaxes me."

Lewis sighed, turning his atention back through driving.

"What's that even for, anyway?"

He asked, grunting as he shifted the headlights. Violet eyes stared at rear mirror, reflecting Arthur's work.

"It's uh.. for our trip- Ghost hunting equipment."

Arthur smiled, tightening the loose screws and re-assembling it's compartment. Lewis's eyes beamed, looking back.

"Really?! Can I see it?"

He exclaimed, his wide smile melting the blonde. Arthur quickly put it all back and handed it over to him. Lewis sliwed the van's pace, examining the device. It's small light bulbs glowing orange.

"Wow.. This looks cool, Really-"

Sparks zapped his hand, shocking him. He quickly threw it at Arthur.

"Ow- Whoah. That *shocked*me-" He chuckled. His laugh filling up the tight space. Arthur looked away, snickering.

"Yeah- yeah, I get it-.."

He quickly set it down, cleaning up. He looked up to hear Lewis humming a faint tune. The small bobbleheads on the windshield bobbed, making him smile.

"Can't wait till Vivi gets back. I mean come on, ghost hunting? Why would anyone turn that down? Who would choose this over an adventure?" said Arthur, staring up and fantasizing about the things they could-

"And who would choose to leave their family behind forever?"

Lewis snorted jokingly, staring up at the road.

"Except me, you mean," 

The blonde replied.  
They fell silent.

"Do you ever wonder where your father went?" Lewis asked, breaking the silence.

Arthur looked back at his tools.

"I already told you. He left me years ago. I dont even remember the man."

"But where would he go?"  
Lewis added-

"-Do you ever just think about that?"

Arthur shrugged. Lewis's eyes widened, spinning at him.

"Maybe he's still here?!-Or maybe- He found ghost hunting as a job and just- Or maybe he's waiting for-"

"Or maybe he went back to his wife, pretended I never actually happened, and died ten years ago in some accident or something." 

Arthur replied, hugging his knees closer.

Lewis bit his lip, turning back on the road.

"You're... uncle's never at the shop when I visit."  
"He goes into town now,"

Arthur said, fiddling with his star badge. 

"Not enough clients coming at the shop. Probably the location."

"I'm sure that's it," Lewis said, knowing that it was absolutely hard to get to the the shop when you have to literally ride down a long hill to get there. "I don't think living in a canyon makes people want to come up to a shop."

"Hey- canyons have their benefits,"

Aarthur replied, re adjusting his toolbox below.

"No nosy neighbors, No drop-in salesmen,  
No fishy 'friends' who bear bear hugs and food to bribe, and dragging you all the way across the country just get that alpaca plushie they always wanted." Arthur dropped the wrench, clanging.

Lewis stopped the van. "So I'm fishy now." He looked back at Arthur, frowning.

"Who asked you to show up? I wad perfectly fine on my own."

Arthur looked away, suddenly regretting his words.

"You always let me in."

Lewis answered, resting his head above seat.

"Because you always seemed so lonely," He continued. "And I just.. wanted to know you."

Arthur sighed.

"I knew it..."

Arthur muttered.

"What?" Lewis raised a brow.

"Your always trying to make friends with everyone around," Arthur said.

Lewis opened his mouth-

"I'm just your good deed. Just a pawn in your stupid fantasy."

Lewis fell silent. He looked up, violet eyes locking at the blonde's.

"Yeah.. maybe your right. Maybe I did befriend you and the rest because I wanted everyone's affection."

Lewis said, smiling.

"But there's more to it now."

"Because I found you out-" Arthur grumbled, turning away-

"Because I like you."

Arthur blinked, spinning to him slowly.

"I'm sorry- what?" He blinked.

"No understands me here," Lewis said, looking outside.

"But you do. You see who I am. That's why i kept coming back. You're not just a good deed, Arthur."

Lewis smiled warmly, looking back at him.

"You're my best friend."

Arthur's neck flushed red.

"What's wrong?" Lewis frowned.

Arthur hugged his knees tighter.

"It's just, um... I-I'm, uh.. er- not used to having friends."

He frowned. "They don't usually last long."

Lewis beamed, reaching out to pat him on the head, ruffling his hair.

"I'm here now. And so is Vivi."

Arthur smiled. Lewis returned to start yo the engine again-

"Hey-"

Lewis turned back, Arthur looking at him.

"Whyis it that you want to leave here so badly? That you'd spend time hunting down ghosts that might not even exist?"

Lewis loosend his grip on the steering wheel, he met his friend's eyes. For the first time, he let in the tides of doubt.

"Because I can't live here," Lewis replied,

"I want to do something for once."

He smiled slightly.

"I can't live an ordinary life."

Arthur chuckled. 

"Why are you laughing? Is there something on my face or-"

"Funny,"

Arthur smiled.

"That's why I like you."

Lewis returned it, beaming. "Because you can't either?"

"Because you make me feel ordinary."

Arthur added, his eyes genuine and clear.

"And that's the only thing I've ever wanted."

Lewis beamed, almost shedding a tear, chuckling a bit before he turned the radio up-

"Every note,

Of every chord,

Of every song,

"Reminds me-"

The sun had already slept, the starry night was visible, and they had lost track of time. Yet, neither cared. For they were at the company of each other. As the crickets chimed and wavered, they both made a promise. That one day from now, they'd still be in the company of each other.

 

Wherever that was.

 

 

 

__________________________________________

 

 

"I. DID. NOTHING. WRONG. TO. YOU."

The ghost roared, marching closer towards the blonde trying to stagger up.

"I gave you nothing but love and respect-"  
His fiery hair blazed in all its glory, blinding light searing through the shimmering cave.

"AND WHAT'S MY FUCKING THANKS?! GETTING KILLED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!?"

His gloved fingers shivered in unbridled rage. Burning violet orbs locking at the blonde. Arthur crawled backwards, wide eyes clouded with fear.

"You ungrateful fucker."

The ghost towered over him, staring daggers.

"I d-don't know w-what your t-talking about- I just w-ant to find my fr-"

The specter suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, clutching him tightly.

"W-wait-I-"

The specter moved towards the edge of the cliff. The spirals of stalagmites underneath vibrantly glew pink.

His grip tightened, the blonde tugged and struggled. Arthur glanced below before looking back at the ghost.

"So.. this is where it all ends, huh? I'll mske this quick-"

"Please no- I don't even k-k-"

The ghost chuckled darkly.

"You don't deserve ANYTHING you have. EVERYTHING I HAVE, YOU TOOK .. AND WHAT DO I GET?! FUCK! NOT EVEN THE WORLD REMEMBERS ME! NO ONE EVER GIVES A DAMN ABOUT ANYONE! NOT ME, NOT THEM, AND ESPECIALLY NOT-..."

The ghost's eyes gleamed with pure hatred.

"..You."

The specter flicked it's gloved fingers, the chasm beneath bursted into flames. The stalagmites looked sharper than before. Arthur wheezed, sweating profusely as he struggled against the ghost's grasp.

"P-Please I- I d-don't k-know w-what your t-talking about- I-"

His eyes welled up, grabbing a hold of the spectre's sleeve tightly. 

The spectre rolled his eye sockets.

"Really? After all of this, you still wanna save your skin?"

It snorted, dangling Arthur closer to the edge of the cliff.

The blonde's eyes widened, bursting into tears. 

"I don't even know you!"

Anger crashed into the spectre once more. It held him up with one hand, hoisted above the spires.

"LIAR."

The spectre grasped him tighter.

"I j-just want to-"

The ghost had it. Riled up, he mustered the remains of his strength. 

All of a sudden, flames started to spin in a flurry, enveloping his skull in a sudden flare-

Arthur froze-

Staring at him was his best friend. He looked no younger the day he met him.  
The only thing that changed is his eyes. 

They were sockets, with only pink pinpricks of fury, fixed into a glare.  
In the midst of inevitable death, he blurted out-

"Lewis.”

The ghost flinched, loosening his grip on the blonde as he fell-

Lewis looked down. For a moment, he waited for that flame for that need of vengeance to finally be put out. He waited-

It didn’t.

He stared down, every emotion suddenly crashing into him, suddenly distraught.

‘Wait.. no.. No.. This isn’t-.. It can’t be-‘

His eye sockets widened. Panic surging in.

Something was definitely wrong.

He looked down at Arthur, face filled with shock, confusion, and fear, as he fell down.  
There was one thing Lewis couldn’t find in it-

Anger.

Then all at once. His anchor drained of color. Cracked.

 

What have you done?

**Author's Note:**

> ADAHSASGSGVDHBFUJZA
> 
> Betting on Every Note to be tge next song animated
> 
> cuz god that sounded good  
> it would fit tbh
> 
> sorry for the mispells im too lazy to edit them now. Ill redo it soon
> 
> Well that was fun. Gonna hide in mah hole and wait for another 2 years for this
> 
> Peace


End file.
